


Little Bits: After Dark

by FestiveFerret, SirSapling



Series: Papa Don't Preach [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Extra, explicit moments from the Papa Don't Preach series.





	Little Bits: After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> These will be the E-rated extra moments from In Trouble Deep and beyond. These pieces will focus on Steve and Tony's relationship and their sex life. You can skip these without missing out on any important canon necessary to enjoy the other T-rated parts of Papa Don't Preach, if smut is not your thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after Chapter 19 of In Trouble Deep. Steve and Tony finally get a night alone together after they've declared their feelings.

Steve ran his palms from his upper thighs down to his knees and tried not to squirm on the bed. He shuffled his feet on the carpet and listened to the soft sounds of Tony’s voice in the other room. He couldn’t make out the words, but he recognized the rise and fall of the conversation. It sounded like Tony was trying to urge the other person off the phone. Steve smiled down at his bare feet, digging them further into the carpet fibres.

It figured, that after a week of nothing more than stolen glances and hurried kisses, he and Tony would finally get a night alone and the second they stepped into their blissfully baby-free apartment, work would call him in a panic. Steve didn’t mind, they had the whole evening to themselves, but it did give him time to get a bit nervous. 

After their first kisses and a rushed drive back to Bucky and Gail’s, they hadn’t had any time alone together to talk more about where their relationship was going - or to go those places. There’d been a shift of course, but they also didn’t want to startle Anthony by changing things too dramatically. Cheek kisses moved to the lips, couch cuddles were a little closer. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t had  _ any  _ time together. While Ant napped, on the few days they were both home, they wound around each other on the couch and their tentative kisses turned more heated, hands wandered. But when Steve had let out a breathless  _ “Tony,”  _ Tony had stilled him with a soft kiss.

“The noises I’m going to make you make if we don’t stop this now will definitely wake the todlet.” 

Steve had glared affectionately at the time, settling down to watch TV instead with Tony sprawled across his chest, but his mind had helpfully reminded him of what Tony had said, every few minutes, all week long. 

There was a decisive sounding murmur through the door, then Tony’s footsteps approached. Steve couldn’t help but tense, then Tony’s face appearing when he flung the door open made him smile instead.  

Tony huffed his way across the room and stood between Steve’s knees. Steve’s hands landed on his hips of their own accord. “You’d think forty people in three time zones could organize a product launch without me.” Tony brought both hands up to Steve’s cheeks, brushing back through his hair and settling on either side of his head.

“And yet,” Steve said, “they continue to fail to.”

Tony chuckled then bent to press a kiss to Steve’s lips, soft and simple. “The timing of their little panics just keeps getting better and better.” His voice dropped to a low purr, and he pressed further into Steve’s space. Steve’s arms wound round his waist, eyes fixed on Tony’s, willing the bubbling anticipation in his stomach to calm. “You okay?” Tony whispered.

“Yes.”

“We can just watch a movie, you know.”

“I know. That’s not what I want to do.”

“Good.” Tony climbed up onto Steve’s lap, settling his knees on either side of his hips. He draped his arms over Steve’s shoulders and drew him into another kiss, heated this time. Steve leaned back a little, letting his considerable strength support Tony’s weight against his chest without tipping all the way back on the bed. Tony’s fingers landed on the hem of Steve’s t-shirt and tugged a little as he leaned back, breaking the kiss to give Steve a questioning look.

Steve raised his arms and let Tony peel the t-shirt off. He did the same for Tony, raking his eyes over the expanse of skin it revealed. He’d seen Tony naked before - pretty much inevitable when you worked, lived, and raised a kid together. But he’d never taken time to appreciate it. Steve ran his palms over Tony’s chest down the curve of his waist to settle on the juts of his hip bones. He was warm and soft, and he sat back on Steve’s knees, a soft smile on his face while Steve explored him with his hands.

A splash of dark skin appeared between Steve’s fingers, and he leaned in to get a better look, frowning. “What’s that from?” He petted the angry bruise with the pad of his thumb.

“Last week. With the robot things.”

“Really? Still?” Steve’s frown deepened, and he leaned forward to press a soft kiss over the purple patch of skin, smoothing out the yellowing edges with his fingertips.

“Yes, really. Non-super soldiers need time to heal, love.”

Steve thrummed at the pet name, warming from toes to nose at the idea that Tony thought of him as his love. “I love you,” he said quietly into the scant inch between Tony’s stomach and his lips. The taste of Tony’s skin pulled his focus, and he worked his way along his waistband, tasting, kissing, breathing in the scent of him.

Tony’s hands found Steve’s hair again, and he scratched his nails against his scalp softly for a moment before dropping them to shove gently at Steve’s shoulders. Steve tipped backwards, letting Tony fall to his hands and knees over top of him. Tony traced his finger along the edge of Steve’s collarbone. “Beautiful,” he murmured, soft enough that Steve wasn’t sure he was even meant to hear it.

Steve hooked the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. Tony’s tongue flicked out, testing, then pushed past the seam of Steve’s lips, licking into his mouth. Steve’s hands worked their way down Tony’s bare back, finding the curves and edges of his muscles and bones until he hit the top of his pants again. 

Tony broke the kiss. “What do you want?”

“I -” Steve cut himself off, knowing Tony would look at his face and read him as uncomfortable or stressed out instead of anticipatory. “I don’t know. I’ve never done this before - I mean, I have, but not with a man.”

Tony smiled gently. “Well, don’t worry, darling. You’re already familiar with all the equipment.” He bent down and kissed Steve again then pulled away. He sat up, leaving Steve sprawled under him on the bed. “There are some amazing things we could do, things that would blow your mind, but tonight I just want to get my hands on you.” He took each of Steve’s hands in his, bringing them first to his face then settling them on his waist. “Feel these hands on me. Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” Steve breathed. Part of him was a little disappointed - he wanted to try those mind-blowing things too, probably some that he didn’t even know about - but it was also a relief, to not have to worry about it this time, worry about doing this wrong, or not being able to give Tony pleasure. Hands he could do. And Tony’s hands… well right now there was nothing he wanted more than those hands on him.

Tony shuffled back a little to straddle Steve’s thighs and popped the button on his jeans. Steve propped up on his elbows and watched as Tony worked Steve’s pants down over his thighs, shifting backwards to land on his feet as he pulled them the rest of the way off. His boxers followed after, and Tony paused for a moment, raking his eyes over Steve’s naked body.

Steve resisted a flush that threatened to bloom under his skin. Having Tony’s impressively massive attention focused solely on him was something else entirely. He could lie here all day and let Tony just gaze at him like that, and he was pretty sure that would be enough for him. 

But then Tony’s hands went to his own waistband, and he pushed the rest of his clothes off in one smooth movement. Steve’s eyes snapped from Tony’s face down to his body, trailing over the bared skin, drinking him in.

“Well, that’s a good look for you,” Tony said, crawling back up on the bed and settling over Steve’s lap. Skin-on-skin was thrilling.

Steve chuckled. “Naked?”

“Horny.”

_ “Tony.” _

“Well, aren’t you?” 

Tony was pushing a little, pressing against his edges, Steve knew it. He could push back, but he  _ was.  _ He was so hard it ached, and all he wanted was Tony’s soft skin pressed against him even more. He nodded, and Tony grinned.

“All for me,” Tony hummed softly, and Steve nodded again.

Tony’s hand skated down his chest then teased the crease of his hip. It pushed a soft groan out of Steve, and he grabbed Tony and pulled him in for another kiss just to give his hands something to do. 

Tony’s hands didn’t suffer from the same problem; they found plenty to do. He skated his palms down Steve’s chest, up his arms, then down against to trace the bottom of Steve’s abs, dip into the curls between his legs. His fingers were soft, too soft, and Steve squirmed as they tickled over his hip bones. Tony chuckled. “Is Captain America ticklish?” he teased.

Steve growled and rolled them over so Tony was pinned underneath him. He meant to tease Tony right back, tickle him, or maybe kiss him without touching until he whined with need, but Tony sighed and went limp under him and suddenly Steve had an all-access pass to the body spread out on the bed and his ire faded. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, barely able to summon breath for the words.

“Of course, darling. Anything you want.”

Steve kissed him on the lips once, hard, then travelled lower, nipping along the edge of his jaw then down the smooth, soft skin of his neck. Tony tipped his chin to the side, an invitation to devour him if he wished. Steve took it. He tasted the dip of Tony’s collarbone, the muscular planes of his chest. He shifted down on the mattress to kiss his way across Tony’s stomach and Tony twitched underneath him with a small groan. 

“Do you like that?” he couldn't help but ask.

“I love it. Steve. You touching me is - this is home to me.” His fingers landed in Steve’s hair, furrowing gently but deeply between the strands. “You and Ant are home to me.”

“I love you,” Steve said again, unable to think of anything else to say, anything else that would matter as much. He rested his chin on Tony’s stomach and looked up at him through hooded eyes. Tony was gazing down with a soft smile. Steve snaked his hand up over Tony’s hip and leaned back a little on his elbow, really looking at Tony’s naked body for the first time. His cock was hard and leaking over his stomach already, just from Steve kissing him, and Steve felt a vibrant, rumbling thrum in his chest at the pleasure of knowing that he made Tony feel that good. He wanted to taste, but he also didn’t want to clog up this first time with inevitable mistakes and experiments. Tonight, he was going to stick with what he knew. So, he ran his hand over Tony’s thigh, between his legs, then brushed his fingertips along the length of Tony’s cock.

Tony moaned again, his fingers tightening in Steve’s hair, and it spurred Steve on. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and stroked, trying to keep his grip the same as when he touched himself, but a little looser - he didn’t know if super strength was going to be an issue. But Tony arched up into the touch and urged him on. “Harder, babe. It’s okay.”

Steve tightened his grip, stroked again. Then Tony’s fingers tugged at his hair and he looked up. “Come here.” Tony tugged again.

Steve wriggled his way back up the bed, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around Tony’s cock. When their faces were level, Tony kissed him passionately then urged him onto his side so they were face to face. When Tony’s fingers found Steve’s cock and tucked it into the firm, warm grip of his hand, Steve gasped. Tony’s fingers were long, his grip strong, and though his skin was soft, it was roughened by the little pits and scars that were inevitable on hands that worked, as Tony’s did, no matter how many fancy products he used.

Tony pressed his other palm flat against Steve’s chest, right over his heart, and he smiled at him. Steve worked his free hand between them until he could cup Tony’s chin. 

Tony set the rhythm, and Steve copied. Slow and steady at first, then speeding up. The angle was more tiring, more awkward, than taking care of himself, but Tony’s little sighs and gasps were incredibly motivating. And Tony’s hands on him -  _ Christ.  _ He was hot and firm and relentless, and somehow he knew just how to hold Steve, just how to stroke the pad of his thumb under the head or over the slit as he stroked. 

Tony’s foot tucked in between Steve’s calves, connecting them, and Steve had to squeeze his eyes shut. He was close already - it didn’t seem possible, but he was - and the noises slipping out of Tony were only making it harder to hold off. His hand stuttered, struggling to match the rhythm Tony was using on him, drawing him closer with every pull.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, just let go,” Tony whispered, and Steve broke with an unstoppable groan. He pressed his forehead to Tony’s and shuddered through his orgasm, eyes squeezed shut, pleasure washing through him in wave after wave. He slumped again, on the mattress, boneless, staying as close to Tony as he could without moving much. His chest heaved. “That was beautiful,” Tony murmured. “I’ve been wanting to see that for some time now.”

“Tony…” was all he could manage. His fingers twitched, and he realized he was still touching Tony, but Tony hadn’t come. Steve felt momentarily bad for coming first, for not waiting, but Tony’s hand wrapped lightly around his and started to move them together. 

Tony hummed in pleasure, and Steve echoed it back. He was floating and relaxed, in that soft place between asleep and awake where his conscious mind fell into an easily ignored static. Tony moved their hands together, and Steve could focus on nothing else but the smooth slide of skin, the firm weight of Tony’s cock in his hand, the soft breaths Tony panted out against his cheek. Steve wanted to talk, spill out the filthy words that Tony seemed to have no trouble finding. He wanted to tell Tony how much he meant to him, how beautiful he was, how badly he wanted to feel him shudder and spill in his hand. But he couldn’t. So he leaned back until he could meet Tony’s eye and held it, trying to pour it all into his gaze. 

Tony locked eyes with him, muscles going tense. His hand sped up, urging Steve’s along with it. His toes dug fiercely into the skin of Steve’s calf as his back arched and he moaned, biting it off by snapping his bottom lip between his teeth hard enough that it must hurt. Steve wanted him to let it out, but Tony kept his mouth locked shut so Steve dove in and kissed it open, licking the sharp cries out from under Tony’s tongue.

“Oh god, Steve,” Tony whined, and then his hand jerked, stilled, and hot liquid spilled over Steve’s fist. Tony’s fingers twitched over Steve’s heart then he flopped onto his back with an almighty sigh. “ _ Fuck,  _ darling. I feel fantastic.”

Steve chuckled. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and cleaned his hand, finding his own release spilled all over his stomach and chest and Tony’s hand. He cleaned them both up, as best as he could without a shower, then cuddled up against Tony’s side. “Thank you.”

Tony stroked soft fingers up and down Steve’s spine. “That was lovely.”

It really was. Steve had never felt so close to Tony before - he hadn’t known it was possible to feel closer than he already did, but here he was. It was… perfect. “I love you,” he whispered into the skin of Tony’s shoulder. Tony just held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow us on tumblr at sirsapling.tumblr.com and festiveferret.tumblr.com.
> 
> Just a note that Little Bits is open for prompts (just throw them in one of our ask boxes on tumbly) but Little Bits: After Dark is NOT open to prompts. We're pretty set in our ways for what we're going to show you here. Thanks!
> 
> <333


End file.
